My Little Mermaid Melody
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: twilight and her friend and princesses and Janelle meet the mermaid princess but Janelle is a mermaid princess why are sombra and chrysalis and mikeru after the aqua regina sama andwhy did they revive sara gaito and the dark lovers will Janelle katio hippo and seria be happy or not happy find in the story of my little mermaid melody thanks for reading/ celestia/ sunset mom/daughter
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Mermaid Melody**

My little mermaid melody I love you in the deep I used to wonder what friendship my life for and my nose stuck in books and until I saw your eyes my little mermaid melody

I used to wonder friendship

My little mermaid melody

Tons of fun

Beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness

Music of love and

Magic makes it all

Complete

To know you're all my very best friends

My Little Mermaid Melody Chapter 1 meeting the mermaid princess the return of sombra and chrysalis and mikeru gaito and Sara and the dark lovers are revived

It was and original day in pony Ville and I was happy me and princess celestia Candace Luna Janelle and my friends were then this portal appeared and then a girl talked is everyone ok and i said yes we are then she and I screamed applejack said Twi what heck you are yawl the pink one said I am luchia this hanon rin coco Noelle Karen and seira and aqua regina sama is hurt! And then celestia said come with us we can help luchia told us her story and hippo said if they do revive them then yuuri will be back and Janelle said so will my sister and daddy and Luna said sister if chrysalis and sombra are back what do we do now and celestia said I do not know dear sister but if regina is here that means mikeru too meanwhile with the villains chrysalis shouted tells us where she is now! Sara said I will never tell you my child and my sister and my about to be brother in law are safe thank goodness from the like of you sombra said now now chrysie we must be panitce mikeru said like her I am tried of wait how much longer must we take sombra said until they spill the loction we must wait izulu said we will never tell you yurri said I will protect hippo sama maria said janelle is safe too from you guys gaito said weakly you will never win got that brother you will lose she and kaito are more powerful than you sombra said well then lets go see for ourslef shall we and then they appeared I said sombra what the heck janelle said sara daddy both said janelle and then they said you want them back give us her aqua regina you have until the 20th day got ta ta end of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Mermaid Melody Chapter 2 Janelle and coco and kaito and hippo rescue gaito and sara and yuuri and Maria and eirl and izulu aka dark lovers barely space the trio of villains must save aqua regina mane six and the four princess get a visitor and its sunset shimmer adagio aria and sonata now mane ten and the four princess get their pearls Janelle get her pearl back so does sara and gaito kaito hippo and the dark lovers

Janelle said bye I am going to bed and went to her room and waited for hippo kaito and coco they walked in and kaito said what is so important you told them we tuck you in coco said what is this about wait you're doing something crazy aren't you and hippo said princess you mustn't ok it is too dangerous

Janelle said who said I was going alone and coco said wait are you saying Janelle said we are busting them out tonight kaito said but you don't have a plan Janelle interrupted actually I do I have called in some friends actually family to be a distraction and we know who that is Maria moonshine and yuuri at chrysalis's castle chrysalis shouted I will ask you again where is the aqua regina and sara said never I will never tell and on the outside Janelle said good job sara back on the inside take them to dungeon 344 will talk to them in the morning coco said Janelle how did you know he would move them Janelle said cause I have been spying he does that every night so no one can save them but we can meanwhile in cell 344 sara said I can't take no more gaito said hang in there someone will save meanwhile with the team Janelle screamed ah kaito shouted were coming then Janelle said 338 339 340 341 342 343 344 they said Janelle kaito coco hippo Janelle said we came to save you dark symphony kaito said were getting you out of here and gaito I am glad your back and gaito said thank bro need you sara said Janelle coco I am so glad you came coco said they were glad your back yuuri said hippo sama I missed you so much hippo said is in permanent Maria said oh yeah it is forever they found our body and used our spirits to get us back trust me were back forever Janelle said I am just glad I have you guys back trace port Morin and off they went when they got back there was a lot of shouting twilight shouted are you crazy you went and saved them Janelle said calmly well did you think I was going to give up my own mother more importantly their sister you aunt and twilight said my aunt oh right I am royalty for real and celestia said no but really a risky rescue mission a little off wall baby gaito was sleeping when hippo said well I just got the love of my life back how was I supposed to give up my boss uh and yuuri said clam down love then applejack ran in we have more important thing celestia your sister awake she wants us to come here sara said gaito wake up she needs us they screamed what Janelle said me and sara are getting our pearls back daddy and momma and yuuri Maria kaito and eirl hippo are pearls and so is momma Luna celestia Candace applejack rarity flutter shy daddy discord rainbow dash and spike and pinkie pie and gaito said whose pinkie pie Janelle said pinkie pie promise you won't freak out do it with both said I cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye dig a hole bury the key put a house over it gaito said what will happen pinkie pie pooped and said forever and shrieked forever gaito said that all most gave me a heart attack twilight said gaito sara dark lovers meet pinkie she is are hyper one and they said hi pinkie and pinkie said you know what this calls for nodded no she scream mermaid princess getting pearl back part and she was in the water with a fake tail aqua regina said here pinkie and pinkie put on the necklace and she screamed wow a real tail gaito said really regina really regina said really gaito she going to need it ok spike ran and said twilight the portals being used and you're not going to believe who it is and they ran in and screamed ah adagio was pale and Janelle already had three new necklace with gems on them with pearl inside ran over and put them on they were siren again they sang woah you didn't know that you fell woah now that your under our spell twilight ran over said sunset and sunset said twilight good to see you and in your alicorn form oh and celestia just stood there in shock and sunset said princess is something wrong celestia just stood there and fainted they ran over and hour late celestia said my head oh what the heck happened gaito said you worried sunset and twily to death and sunset ran over and hugged her and said I am so sorry I came ought I missed you princess celestia and t celestia just fell to her knees and hugged her and whispered you don't know how worried I have been for you first thing when twilight came through that portal was how you were she said you were in a good place with good people and I said ok what are people and celestia cried and Luna soothed her and sunset cried and got her pearl to then that fought the bad guy then the bad guy retreated and the celebrated sunset twilight and celestia slept together celestia whispered your sisters your both my daughter at they smiled in that same morning sunset got her wings and she screamed Luna said what is it what the heck sunset turned and turned she was surprised she was a princess and has her wings she ran down stair they looked celestia had a crown and put it on her and said meet the fifth princess princess sunset shimmer and twilight smiled and said welcome sister end of chapter 2 author talk

Umi ryuzzaki1: ii thought that was sweet

Celestia : me to

Luna umi does not own the character fo mlp or mermaid melody only janelle and her daughters good bye


	3. Chapter 3

My little mermaid melody Chapter three the plan the alicorns and friends go to japan dalzzings sing in japan mermaids princess return they meet Lumina

Twilight said you're like me now yay sunset wow your beautiful sunset said thanks sis but wait if I am a siren that mean you're a siren and celestia said well Luna's a siren so it's about right Janelle yelled hey! Wait! Sara said Janelle what is it sweetie Janelle ran in to sara arms and started crying sara said Janelle what wrong janelle said its clef I don't feel him any more I can always feel him in cephoir but I can't any more gaito said well looks like were going back to japan and they're coming with us they were now in japan celestia now getting used to being human every pony was expect for the ones who know how to walk twilight said ok what the plan janelle yelled save clef! Izulu said one tiny problem whose clef! Gaito said I have no idea Sara said wait cephoir oh I know whose she talking about master mage clef her boyfriend

Gaito said oh ok then wait how do we get there then umi said Janelle is that you Janelle said umi! I can't feel clef anymore all three girls yelled what! Eh! Umi said no way sara said who are you celestia said who are you girls umi said ok I am umi ryuzzaki magic knight of water Fu said I am Fu hojio magic knight of wind janie said I am janie janelle ryuzzaki shidou kaiba hojio magic knight of song and elements hikaru said I am hikaru shidou magic knight of fire sara said sis why you tell your name too janie said I have no clue umi said come on let's go to clef where ever he is a voice said I am here umi Fu janie hikaru all four girls yelled clef! Both girls who loved said in union what the heck did you have to scare me and umi/janie for huh clef. Clef said sorry girls I and the gang want to surprise you Janie said wait gang that mean zazu ran over and said ah! Janie help me geo is after me save me! Janie said come here zazu I will save you! Zazu ran behind janie geo said janie let me that the squirt sis come on janie said geo leave him alone she did her dragon stare geo stared at janie geo said ah you win eagle said hey little sis and picked her up janie said eagle celestia yelled hey what the heck is going on caldina said ascot grab her before she makes a scene ascot grabbed her and said you know her caldina said ascot meet princess celestia and princess Luna and two new princesses and princess mi amoura cadenza known as Candace and this is the new princess twilight sparkle and princess sunset shimmer then they herded laughing the voice said ha ha ha ha finally I can take over earth and cephoir at the same time ha ha umi said janie Fu clef hikaru you know that voice don't clef said it couldn't be janie fell on her knees sara and sunset went to her said sara said who is that janie whispered no it isnt not her not debonair not again sunset said janie how do you know debonair said fools I will win this time and janie you will be defeat and destoryed once and for all ha ha ha then she disappeared clef said its over janie got up and yelled how could she be back no! Lumina said hello everyone all said Lumina eh! End of chapter three I don't onw any of the characthers I am using expect my own thank you


End file.
